Beacon Logs 01
Hunter HQ - Beacon and Sunlight (Note: After Beacon's release, just after Apollo's declaration of war.) In the days after the assault in Electopia, there was fallout on several sides of the matter. But on this bright afternoon, Sunlight marches down the streets of Able City, toward the Hunter HQ, that massive tower that she has visited only once before. Her last visit was very cheerful, gushing with gratitude as the Hunters confirmed they weren't going to attack Giga City in light of separating from the Federation. This time however, she looks very sober and grim, a demeanor that just doesn't sit right with her facial design. Staff stowed on her back, Sunlight arrives at the door to the lobby, and after answering the challenges from the patrols and guards there, she is let inside. The lobby is as busy as ever. With the latest crisis threatening earth, various people are scattered about, getting things some, some even running to get to their destinations as many zig-zag across the Lobby. It's almost never this busy except in the event of crises, this being one of them. However, not everybody is so busy, as a young reploid, without a helmet, seems to hover a little off the ground, looking around. Beacon himself has finally gotten repairs and looks great, as if he had never gotten a scratch. Originally, he was needed heavily for investigation into the Maverick incident, but with this issue having come up, precedence has been taken. Not yet a part of their forces, Beacon is under the same rules of any civilians permitted inside: stay away from restricted areas, don't get in people's way, and don't mess anything up. He looks a little lost, though, floating so as to be eye-level with most of the bigger reploids. He zooms around, wondering where can he go, having explored a lot of the base. Sunlight shows herself to the front desk, looking extremely apologetic before anyone there even says anything. She explains immediately: "I'm here to apologize. Because of me, one of your friends and members got hurt... maybe even killed. I don't know his name, but I'll do anything I can to help him. He's about my size, white and blue armor, and..." Her peripheral vision catches something. Specifically, someone in mostly white armor with various blue and silver accents, and about her size. Sunlight blinks, looks over that way, and cries out in palpable relief while running over to him: "You're alive!" Thankfully, she's polite enough to not 'glomp tackle' him or any such nonsense. She's just running up close to Beacon, though her relief is mixed with looking very guilty. "I'm so sorry! You jumped in to help me, and because I needed that... you got hurt, didn't you?" "Huh...?" Beacon blinked a little, hearing the voice as he turned around to spot... that girl! The one from the incident! "Ah!" His eyes widen as he drops to the ground to be at her height, brightening almost instantly with a laugh. "Y-you're okay! Are you okay?! I..." If there is any ounce of upset in him, it's completely and totally gone from his countenance. He seems inexplicably happy without a shadow of a doubt. "...I-I'm, uh, okay, I just... what happened? Sunlight, right? Did you guys get out okay...?!" Sunlight is taken very off-guard by that, stunned as she blinks repeatedly in light of how just at ease Beacon is. "I'm fine! I came here to apologize and let them know I'd do anything I could to get you back, but... it looks like they already found you. I'm glad you're alright, but... please, don't get hurt because of me ever again. It's not fair to you, and goes completely against why I was there to begin with..." Beacon seems to frown instantly. "What do you mean, I can't help you if you need it?" He folds his arms, sobering briefly. "Oy, it's okay, really... I just don't want to see you get hurt. I can take it, I'm tougher and I can fight back..." He looks away a little. "I, uh... I'm sorry if I made you worry, though... I didn't see him coming..." Sunlight sharply, repeatedly shakes her head, twintails swishing about from the motion. "I should be able to take care of myself. I wasn't there to get in your way and need saving, and I am thankful you jumped in? But I was there to help people, not distract Maverick Hunters like you. Because of what happened... I caused more harm than good. I'm not a professional like all of you are, but I want to do my part!" "Hm?" Beacon blinks, innocently confused. "...well, you weren't distracting that Signas guy, if that's what you mean..." Pause. Lightbulb. "Oh!" Beacon laughs a little. "Er, I'm not a Hunter, actually... or not yet, anyways..." "But I was distracting /you/ at the very least," Sunlight insists. "And that's bad enough. I was there to do something to make the situation better, not be someone you had to shield! So please, if that comes up again... let me handle myself? Especially if..." Beacon's words suddenly sink in, and she gasps, backing up a step. "Th-th-th... then... you're like me? Not a soldier? And you jumped in anyway?" Beacon begins to laugh. "N-no, not at all! I'm just a debris-clearing robot, I used to work in space shooting junk all day... I figured I could help take some mechaniloids out, so I ran with it." He grins. "So, yeah, you got saved by a civvieeee~!" He says in sing-song, sticking his tongue out at her. Sunlight takes this very poorly, backing up another step and looking at the ground, voice and face clearly dismayed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were going to jump into a fight like that! Thank you very much, that says a lot about what a wonderful person you are, but /please/ don't do that for me ever again. I felt awful knowing you'd been kidnapped because I wasn't holding my own, and I'm going to double my training as soon as I get back to Giga City. Just... save the heroism for people who are trapped and can't fight at all. I at least have this," She points to the staff on her back. "But... yes. I'm Sunlight, and I'm just really glad my main reason to be here doesn't matter now, because you're alright!" Beacon smiles gently. "Uh... well, I... I'm not that wonderful, just kinda stupid, I guess..." He lets out a laugh. "I like shooting stuff and keeping people alive. I know you had some sort of self-defense, but still, he was way stronger..." The soberness lessens. "But yeah, seriously, I'm okay. Breathe in, breathe out, gonna be okay..." He giggles. Sunlight finally does start to calm down. She's still very polite and reserved, but no longer head-shaking, pleading, and apologizing... and now able to make eye contact with Beacon, facing him. "That's really wonderful of you, you know. That you don't have any of the training or equipment the Hunters and other soldiers do, and you would still help people like that. I'm pleased to meet you..." She thinks for a second, trailing off to "Umm...", and finally, "...I'm sorry. I don't think I got your name." "Oh! Er..." Beacon blinks, extending a hand to shake. He seems a bit sheepish at her praise but finally takes it anyways, smiling. She was a really nice girl... "...sorry, I thought you knew... I'm Beacon." "Beacon," Sunlight repeats to confirm as she takes the offered hand, visibly in better cheer now. "I'm glad you're okay! But you said 'yet' about being a Hunter... you're joining them? Good luck, if you are! And if there's ever anything I can do to help you, please call me!" "Well, I, uh, I don't quite know yet... I'm thinking about it, though..." Beacon says, happy. "...I honestly don't know if I'd be cut out for that kind of stuff full-time, but I don't have anywhere else to go..." Shaking, he smiles. "You too. Just because you've got a staff doesn't mean you're invincible... if you ever need me, just gimme a buzz or something..." Sunlight responds with what's most likely a confirming "Mm!" noise, then, "Whichever way you go, good luck. And thank you," She makes a single distinct nod, "What you did really says a lot of good things about you, Beacon. I hope I see you again soon! But for now..." She turns for the door, "There are some things I really ought to do." She'll wait for any last replies from him, then unless anything severely compelling keeps her here... Sunlight goes for the door. Beacon continues to blush a little longer. He's not used to being considered a hero. He's just usually that one robot flying around shooting stuff that some people had an eye out for in case he went crazy. It's only slightly refreshing, and a bit weird to him. As she begins to get going, he nods. "Oh, okay... hey, be careful, okay? There's... there's something going on. Those two may be back soon. Be ready, okay...?" He warns. "I know," Sunlight sounds unusually serious given the light, girly voice she has. "That's what I'm going out to take care of..." And then she's out the door. "...huh...?" Beacon blinks... but before he can get another word in, she's gone. He lifts off the ground slightly. "...don't get in too over your head..." he mumbles anyways, smiling as he flew off towards upstairs. Category:Logfile